That 70's Timelord
by AngieHarrison1999
Summary: The Doctor decides to take a vacation to America, where he meets Eric Forman and his friends. Rated T for language.


**So this is the first fanfic I've uploaded on this site, please let me know if you like it. :)**

* * *

><p>The Doctor's eyes snapped open. Dim light came into his bedroom through the slightly open door. He silently got out of bed and walked down the hall as quietly as he could. He peered into Amy and Rory's room. Amy was wrapped in Rory's arms and Rory was snoring softly. He crept down the stairs to the control room and fiddled with a few knobs on the console.<p>

"Hey!"

The Doctor yelped as he heard someone whisper in his ear. He turned and saw Amy leaning against the console, giggling.

"I told you not to sneak up on me like that Pond!" he snapped.

"Shut up, Rory's still sleeping!" she whispered. The Doctor shrugged and turned back to the TARDIS console.

"So, where are we going?" Amy asked, wrapping her arms around the Doctor's waist and resting her head on his shoulder.

He slid his arm around her shoulders. "I was thinking of taking a little vacation to America," he said.

"Ooh how exciting!" Amy said smiling.

The Doctor grinned and pulled a green lever on the console. "Let's go see what it looks like!

Hand in hand they walked to the door. The Doctor peeked outside and was met by a group of teenagers. They stared blankly at him. "Who are you?" a short, skinny boy asked him.

The Doctor smiled, "I'm the Doctor. Can you tell me where we are please?"

A curly haired boy wearing sunglasses spoke next. "We're in Point Place, Wisconsin, duh," he said.

* * *

><p>The Doctor smiled and stepped out of the TARDIS. Amy went back upstairs to change out of her pajamas.<p>

"Wait, what did you say your name was?" asked the skinny boy.

"The Doctor," replied the Doctor, straightening his bowtie.

"Doctor who?" asked a black haired girl.

"Just the Doctor," he replied grinning. "What are your names?"

The friends exchanged looks, and then the skinny guy, who was apparently the leader of the group, spoke again, "I'm Eric, and that's Hyde, Kelso, Jackie, Donna, and Fez," he said. The Doctor stared in disbelief at the foreign boy who was called Fez.

"Your _name_ is _Fez_?" The Doctor asked his voice surprisingly loud.

"…Yes," Fez replied nervously in his strange accent.

"That's the most brilliant name I've ever heard!" The Doctor shouted, giving Fez a tight hug. He dashed back into the TARDIS and came back out a few seconds later wearing his fez. "Fezzes are cool," he stated proudly, straightening his bowtie once more. "So are bowties," he added, smirking.

Fez smiled, "You're my best friend," he said to the Doctor. The Doctor smiled. "Let's hold hands," Fez said, reaching out towards his new friend.

The Doctor's smile faded. "…No thank you," he said, backing away from the foreign boy. Hyde stifled a laugh. Fez did the same thing to him when they first met.

Amy and Rory stepped out of the TARDIS. "Doctor, where are we?" Amy asked.

"Wisconsin," The Doctor replied.

"Who's your friend?" Fez asked, looking at Amy. The Doctor introduced his companions to his new friends. Once everyone was acquainted, Eric invited everybody down to the basement.

"Is that a magic box that you came in?" Kelso asked the Doctor.

"Yes," The Doctor replied, "Well actually, no, but if it helps, yes," he smiled.

"How did you all fit in there?" Eric asked.

"It's bigger on the inside," Rory explained. The teenagers didn't seem to believe them at all.

"That's impossible," Donna stated.

The Doctor snorted and began scanning Fez with his sonic screwdriver. "What year is it?" he asked, speaking to no one in particular.

"1978," said Jackie.

The Doctor adjusted his fez and turned to face his companions. "Come with me for a moment," he told them.

* * *

><p>"So, would you like to stay here?" The Doctor asked once they were back in the TARDIS.<p>

"Okay," Amy said. "They seem nice."

The Doctor grinned, "I agree," he said, "especially Fez. I love that name! I think I'm going to change my name to Fez…" he laughed loudly, and then walked quickly back to the basement. Amy and Rory stayed in the TARDIS discussing what they should do first on their vacation.

The Doctor opened the basement door and was greeted by a cloud of smoke. "What's going on in here?" he asked. He saw Eric, Fez, Kelso and Hyde sitting at a circular table in the center of the room. "What are you doing?" He asked his face very serious. The four boys exchanged looks. Apparently The Doctor didn't know what they were smoking.

Hyde grinned, "Have a seat my friend," he said happily. The Doctor looked at them questioningly for a moment, then grabbed a chair and joined the circle.

After breathing in the smoke for a few minutes, the Doctor began to feel strange, and the room began to spin. "So are we still going to the water tower tonight?" Kelso asked Hyde.

"Yeah," Hyde answered. "We have to repaint the pot leaf, the paint's fading."

Eric giggled, "I still think it looks like a hand giving the finger," he remarked.

"Shut up dillhole," Kelso snapped. "I put a lot of work into painting that." Suddenly the Doctor found himself laughing for no reason. Kelso, Hyde, Fez and Eric started laughing too.

Rory walked into the room and the Doctor burst into a fit of giggles. "Look at his nose!" he cried, laughing as he pointed at Rory. The others joined in.

Amy entered the room shortly after her husband. "What are you doing?" She asked angrily. The Doctor stopped laughing immediately. "Are you smoking pot?" she asked him, her eyes full of fury. He remained silent. The others shut up as well.

"Are we busted?" Kelso asked quietly.

Hyde nodded, "Yeah, man."

* * *

><p>Amy and Rory were furious with the Timelord. "I can't believe you did that!" she shouted, for about the hundredth time.<p>

Rory nodded his head in agreement. "You guys could go to prison," he added.

Amy grabbed the paper bag and threw it in the trash. "Hey! I paid twenty bucks for that!" Hyde yelled angrily.

"You shouldn't have it anyway!" Amy snapped back. The Doctor closed his bloodshot eyes tightly for a moment and the opened them again. Amy and Rory still looked very strange. He stared in shock as they swapped heads. He laughed loudly. "Shut up!" Amy screamed.

The Doctor pointed at Rory, "You have a girl face!" he giggled.

Amy eventually gave up on trying to lecture the Doctor. He didn't care about what she had to say at all. They were at the water tower now, it was about 11 o'clock at night. Kelso and the Doctor stood on the railing as they repainted the pot leaf. Eric, Hyde and Fez helped, while Amy, Rory, Jackie and Donna watched.

"What's the point of having a pot leaf on the water tower?" Amy asked.

"They think it's cool," Jackie replied as she fixed her hair.

"It doesn't look right," Hyde told the Doctor, "Lean out a bit and fix it."

The Doctor leaned back slightly and started to fix the paint. He felt himself wobble, and then he was falling through trees. He hit the ground with a loud thud, the impact knocked the wind out of him.

"Doctor?" Amy called down to him.

"Yeah?" he replied weakly.

"Does it look good from down there?" Hyde called, trying to keep himself from laughing.

"It looks like it's giving me the finger," The Doctor yelled back.

* * *

><p><strong>I've decided that if I get at least 3 reviews, I'll upload the next chapter... so please review! :D Thanks for reading! :)<strong>


End file.
